The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing technique and more particularly to a technique which can be effectively applied to a semiconductor device assembling method having a package dicing (dicing after resin molding) process.
In connection with a molding process involving sealing plural semiconductor chips at once with sealing resin, the semiconductor chips being mounted on a parts mounting surface of a matrix substrate, there is known a technique wherein a clamping pressure for clamping the matrix substrate by both lower and upper molds of a molding die is set at a relatively low pressure in the initial stage of injection of the molding resin and is switched to a relatively high clamping pressure when a semiconductor chip lying at the final stage in the resin injecting direction is coated with the molding resin (see, for example, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-183794).
Further, in connection with a pickup device, there is known a technique wherein positional information on pickup height of a workpiece is acquired on the basis of a state of contact between a workpiece and a chucking collet which is detected by contact state detecting means and the pickup operation of the work is controlled in accordance with the positional information (see, for example, Japanese patent laid-open No. 2001-196442).